Mirrors
by D-chan
Summary: SM/MK(Pilot Candidate) :: Sequel to Haunted Eyes :: Chibi-Usa only wants to meet her father, but after she brings Hiead Gner back to her time, she realizes she forgot about one person: Endymion. And Hiead isn't who she hoped for at all. *Status: COMPLETE*
1. Longing

**:: Mirrors ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei

Sequel to _Haunted Eyes_

Rating: G

Pairing: none yet

Warnings: none

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (rights to Sugisaki Yuriku). *sigh* Too bad... MK has sooo many bishes! XD!! There's Hiead, and Zero, and Yamagi, and Ernest, and Garu, and Rio, and Erts, and Yu, and Aracd, and Force... @.@ Biiishiiiies...

Notes: Yay! The sequel! ^_^ I certainly hope I can make this a decent sequel... Last time I attempted to make a sequel of something it turned out horrible. ¬.¬ But let's not get into that... Enjoy the sequel, minna-san!

*sigh* Did anyone see Megami Kouhosei Saturday night??? That was depressing! Poor Garu... And Tune... And Ernest, of course. Oo;; But at least there were some highlights: Erts saying "I'm sorry. I win," just cracks me up every time I think about it and Hiead's loud smirk after Force asks if he even listens to his seniors just made me squeal. @.@ Hiead is _gorgeous..._ Especially when he smiles like that... *swoon* Here's a link to a picture from that particular scene. (http://www.satinflame.net/resuko/megami/pics/caps/hiido/h16.jpg) Come on, drool, you know you want to... ^_^

_Link taken from The EX Files._

* * Prologue: Longing * *

The rose garden. It had become a place Princess Small Lady Chibi-Usa Chiba Tsukino had become accustomed to visiting often. She probably wouldn't have given it a second glance two weeks ago, before her mother explained it all to her.

Neo Queen Serenity often loved to visit the gardens as well. Many a time Chibi-Usa had caught her mother staring out at the garden wistfully, as though she wanted to be there. Since she had been very small the princess had always believed her mother loved red roses because her father (who wasn't really her father) loved to present the gorgeous red blossoms to her mother many times. She had also heard red roses were romantic and she knew her mother was a romantic person. But there was a hidden reason behind Serenity's love for red roses and that hidden reason was linked to the queen's long-lost love and Chibi-Usa's true father.

It wasn't that he was dead (although whether he was alive in his dimension or not Chibi-Usa wasn't sure; he'd been alive when her mother had last seen him centuries ago) but that he was in a different timeline... A _much_ different timeline. He lived in a universe probably thousands or millions of years into Chibi-Usa's future. And, of course, there was only one way to get there: through the Time Gates.

Chibi-Usa longed to see her father, her true father. Yes, she had one father that had brought her up, held her, cuddled her, loved her, but she desperately wanted to see the man that had somehow changed her mother's heart and helped given Chibi-Usa life... Though he knew none of that. That hurt the most; her father didn't know he had a daughter. She didn't even know her father's name; she only knew that he had the palest silvery hair and ice-cold red eyes... The same as _her own_ red eyes.

Now she paused in the rose gardens, staring at the beautiful red petals. She touched one gently; it was soft, very soft, and silky. Truly it was a wonderful blossom, a symbol of love.

Chibi-Usa withdrew her hand sharply, as though the flower had burned her. Tears filled her eyes as the longing, the ache; the need filled her heart, poisoning her mind and soul. She wanted to see her father so much... So much.

"Otousan," she murmured, glancing towards the gorgeous crystal palace. Then she turned her gaze up towards the heavens. "Otousama..."

With a sudden surge of determination, Chibi-Usa began to run as fast as she could, pulling out a familiar beautiful key that she had always kept with her. "Puu!" she called breathlessly, coming to a stop at a hill.

Then, in the blink of an eye, she had disappeared from the hilltop and reappeared in a comfortingly familiar misty fog. She ran towards the figure in the shadows. "Puu!" she cried.

Sailor Pluto turned her ageless eyes on the young princess. "Small Lady," she said softly, looking mildly surprised.

"Puu, take me to Zion like you took my mother! I want to meet my Otousama!"

*wince* I didn't finish the Hiead/Zero fic yet, but this was just sitting around, begging to be posted... So here it is. ^^; I'm almost done with the MK one-shot, I just... Am having trouble on the more... Explicit part. *blush* I've never written yaoi lemon before... *coughs* So I'm slowly working on that... ^^; Demo I hope this sequel lives up to what minna-san likes! Arigotou for reviewing Haunted Eyes; I was amazed and pleased with the amount of reviews. ^_^ Let's see if we can get the same kind of attention with this. ^_~


	2. Ghosts

**:: Mirrors ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei

Sequel to _Haunted Eyes_

Rating: PG

Pairing: semi-Hiead+Usagi

Warnings: mild swearing, Hiead being a jerk

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (rights to Sugisaki Yuriku). *sigh* Too bad... MK has sooo many bishies! XD

Notes: o_o Dude! My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I came back and saw I had 20 reviews! ^_^ Coolness! You guys are awesome!

SweetKawaiiAngel ~ I was actually talking to my Neechan about doing one sometime... ^^ Hopefully, I will... Perhaps after I see all of MK first.

ScorpioNightShadow ~ I like hugs. ^^

Chika ~ I'm sort of working on KoD... I only have about a page done, though. -.-

Hikari-chan ~ Wanna know what's REALLY creepy? Even Azuma is cute, for an old guy. O_o I'm weeeird... ^^ Demo hai, hai! Roose turned _adorable_ after he lost all that weight. And, yes, Hiead is hot. ^^ But Erts scares me... I mean, come on... "I'm sorry. I win."?? Um, no.... Just... No...

Chibi Michi Hii-chan ~ Her name is Tune. *wrinkles her nose* And I only felt sorry for her until she kissed him... I mean, come on, he's more than a day dead by then! *shudders* Demo I know what happens at the end of the episode... *smiles secretively* Something to do with our dear Hiead-kun...

Dreama Tsuki ~ *squeals* You'll update it?? For seriously?? I could _kiss_ you! I love that fic!

* * Chapter One: Ghosts * *

His eighteenth birthday had come and gone, just as the past seventeen birthdays had come and gone without celebration, without excitement. But perhaps because this year was different from any other year he was slightly more... happy? ... in turning eighteen. This year was his last year at GOA. His training was nearly complete and it was his final chance to stop tying with his enemy, pull ahead and become a Goddess pilot.

Hiead Gner folded his clothes and set them down on his bed, ignoring Zero Enna and Clay Cliff Fortran's chatter. Their conversation didn't matter, nothing mattered to him but defeating Zero, becoming a Goddess pilot and figuring out why those blue eyes haunted him in his dreams so often.

For the past year, ever since he turned seventeen, Hiead had begun to have very, very strange dreams. In them would always be a figure. Sometimes he could see her long, strangely styled blonde hair; sometimes he could see a small, sweet smile on those perfect lips. Sometimes she was silent; sometimes she would speak. Sometimes he could hear her, sometimes her lips moved but no sound fell upon his ears. Sometimes she would stand in the far distance, sometimes she would stand so close he would stare at her and always have her name on the tip of his tongue. But no matter what he could never quite remember it and no matter what she was doing in his dreams he could always see her large, sweet and sad blue eyes.

Hiead finished with the fastenings of his shirt and began to walk out, ignoring Zero's burning eyes. _'Three years,'_ he mused, smirking to himself, _'and he's still such a child.'_

Today was simply a reviewing lesson, something that didn't interest Hiead but he paid attention anyway. However, his mind kept drifting back to the pretty blue eyes in his dreams.

Then he went stiff, remembering something else he had dreamed just last night. The girl with the blue eyes and blonde hair had been there... But this time she hadn't been alone. Hiead closed his eyes to try to grasp the image again but all he could remember were a child's eyes... _Red_ eyes...

And a tall, looming figure behind them. For some reason, Hiead felt that the looming shadow figure was trying to keep those two away from him... But why? Other than the fact many labeled him as a homicidal maniac... But he had a strong feeling that wasn't the reason. What was it? It was very familiar...

The ending of class interrupted his thoughts. He glanced down at his digipad; he had all his notes. Good. He skimmed through quickly to make sure that was _all_ he had before shutting it off and hiding it in his pocket.

He heard a familiar laugh behind him and just as his mental countdown got to one Zero zipped past him. Record timing. Normally Hiead could actually get to zero. Slightly impressive.

"Nande-- _Itai!_" There was a loud thump before Hiead realized Zero hadn't been the only one to scream in pain when he tripped. He seemed to be flattening a small figure, who he quickly scrambled away from, apologies gushing forth from his mouth. Hiead rolled his eyes.

"_Baka._"

Hiead froze when he heard a young girl's voice match his and glanced down to see a girl that couldn't have been more than thirteen on the floor, glaring daggers at Zero.

"Gomen nasai, demo you just appeared out of _nowhere_..."

"Just like Usagi," the girl snapped, rubbing her backside painfully. "Just _like_ her..."

_Usagi..._ That name rang a bell, but Hiead couldn't quite grasp it. Damn.

"Usagi?" repeated Zero confusedly.

Hiead snorted softly as he strode past them. "Moron," he said quietly, this insult directed at Zero who glared at his retreating back. A split second after Hiead passed the girl, however, he froze and spun quickly, eyeing her sharply. She was still focused on Zero.

Hiead fell on one knee to the ground, grasping the girl's shoulder roughly and spinning her around. Surprised child's eyes met stunned young adult's eyes.

Both red. Both of them had the exact same colour red eyes. Rose. Wine. Crimson. Smoldering embers. Burning stars. All those colours fit the description.

A delighted smile began to take over the girl's face while Hiead simply stared at her, forgetting how to speak. Why did she look so familiar? Why were her eyes _just like his?_

Anyone that knew Hiead wouldn't have done what the girl did next, but she obviously didn't know him. She tackled him, throwing her arms around his neck and crying out, "_Otousama!_"

_What?!_

"Nani?" yelped Zero, looking from the girl to Hiead. "H-H-Hiead... You're a--"

"Iie," he said sharply. "Don't even say it, Zero Enna, or I'll kick your sorry ass." That said, he wrenched the girl's arms off and shoved her away. "Who the hell do you think you are, touching me?" he raged softly. "And calling me your father? Idiot."

"We have the exact same eyes," she said eagerly, determined not to be put off by his cold attitude. Foolish girl.

"Doesn't mean anything," he stated coldly, ready to stand.

Quickly, she reached out and grasped his hand. _Stupid!_ How much of an idiot was she?? "It _does_ mean something! You're my father! You knew my mother, Usagi Tsukino, three years ago! She left without saying goodbye but she wanted to, she really did! She was your Repairer for a little while because you knocked yours out cold. I know her name, too! Ikhny Allecto!" Hiead's eyes widened a fraction. "I know everyone's name but yours! Okaasan didn't want me asking Puu questions."

Her voice sounded vaguely familiar...

"Usagi Tsukino! She has blonde hair, blue eyes..."

_Sad blue eyes, sometimes he could see her golden hair, sometimes her small smile..._

Hiead jerked involuntarily as flashes of a terrified girl he was sure he'd never met before stood before him in his mind, sympathy for him flickering beneath the fear in her eyes. _'Iie...'_

"... She was Repairer candidate 87, you were Pilot candidate 87..."

Hiead's eyes became glazed, unfocused. He could almost see her now... Yes, wearing that old Repairer's uniform, hair in the strangest hairstyle, just like this girl's but longer streamers and smaller odangos...

Zero was watching them both in fascination and wonder. The girl looked a lot like Hiead; their eyes were the same color right down to the way they grew darker at the pupils. It was uncanny... And this girl seemed much nicer than Hiead, even though she _had_ called him an idiot, but...

"You first kissed her after your first Cueval test..."

Hiead jerked again, eyes flickering with an unnamed emotion.

The anger...

Turning...

Watching...

Attacking her...

Kissing her...

Warm lips...

The shock...

Satisfaction... He had frightened her...

Moving away from that inviting mouth...

Gone.

Suddenly the girl's voice lowered to a whisper. "And I know what happened in the classroom that one night... You nearly raped her, nearly..."

_'No, I **didn't**!'_ But despite the desperate thought a memory burst free in his mind, along with so much information he had always wanted or never even thought about filled his mind.

Usagi Tsukino, age 15, Repairer candidate replacement number 87. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, kind of short in height. Very timid but brave when she was angered... Which Hiead could do very easily, anger her... But how did he know that?

"You weren't very nice but she loved you anyway... I know you slapped her a lot and hurt her but that didn't matter to her, she knew you were torn apart inside..."

No one knew anything like that... No one!

"I know about the empty classroom; she was singing to herself and you heard her, you got angry, you said you would hurt her but in the end you both wanted it..."

Broken her. He'd broken her, tainted her, tarnished her...

"... You _are_ my Otousama, you _are!_ I know I'm nearly thirteen, but that's because my Okaasan and I aren't even from this timeline! I wanted to meet you, maybe even bring you back so you could see her aga--"

A sharp sound of flesh against flesh sounded through the air, cutting the little girl off. Her head was bent towards the ground, her eyes wide with disbelief. Hiead didn't seem to be breathing evenly as he lowered his hand.

"You," he gasped. "Stay the hell away from me. I don't know you. I don't know this _Usagi_ you speak of. You're insane! _Insane!_"

She raised her matching rose coloured eyes to him, shimmering with tears. "Otousama," she said weakly.

"I am not your father! Stop saying that!" he screamed. Ignoring Zero's shocked stare and the tears trickling down the girl's face as she pressed a hand to the cheek he had struck, he stood and began to ran back the way he had come. He had to get away, get away from those memories... He didn't want them, not when she had left without even saying goodbye, taking the better part of him with her...

And all this was happening so fast, much too fast for him. Dizziness swept over him and Hiead's knees wobbled. He had to lean against the wall for support, gasping for breath both from the impact of pure shock and terror as well as the distance he had run. His surroundings weren't familiar; he had probably wandered into a restricted area. That didn't matter, nothing mattered... He just wanted the memories to go away, he wanted to wake up and discover that it all had been a horrible dream...

A horrible dream...

Hiead's thoughts grew fuzzy as he sank to the floor, resting his head weakly on his knees.

One big nightmare full of ghosts...

Hiead fell into the welcome arms of unconsciousness, grateful to be able to escape the whirlwind that was his thoughts.

Yay! *jumps up and down* That went a bit faster than I intended, but maybe it'll work out for the best. ^^; We can only hope...


	3. Truths, Lies, Denial

**:: Mirrors ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei

Sequel to _Haunted Eyes_

Rating: PG

Pairings: Hiead+Usagi, Chibi-Usa+Zero(?)

Warnings: mild swearing, more of Hiead being a jerk

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (rights to Sugisaki Yuriku). *sigh*

Notes: My birthday's in 4 days! ^_^ Yay! But that's not important right now... Moving on...

Hikari-chan ~ *twitches until she notices the position Hiead and Zero are in* ^_^ Yaoi Time!

Kuroi Atropos ~ Heh, not like he doesn't deserve it... *snickers*

Bunny Winner ~ Oh, no, I _insist_ you send him after me. ^_~

Chibi Michi Hii-chan ~ I dunno. Oo;; That's a good question... Maybe... Flower delivery from Zion? ^^;;; Although that's highly unlikely unless one of the pilots went there themselves... *cringe* Thinking cramp... Ow...

Blue Angel ~ *raises an eyebrow* Believe it or not, Chibi-Usa's my favorite SM character. Shows, ne? *rolls eyes* But Usagi's more compatible, thus why I write so much about her... ^^; Plus she's my second favorite...

Marie ~ Yes! Flutes are the best! ^^

Dreama Tsuki ~ *hopeful kawaii look* Wufei/Usagi?

Kit ~ I'll seriously consider it. *smirks* Might as well let Hiead have some fun, ne?

PrincessLesse ~ *raises an eyebrow* Demo... Chibi-Usa and Gohan _do_ make a good couple...

* * Chapter Two: Truths, Lies, Denial * *

Heartbroken sobs shattered the normal silence of the hallway. Zero didn't know what to do; he'd never dealt with a child before, much less one that claimed Hiead Gner was her father...

Even with such an insane exclamation, Hiead didn't have any right to hit her. A sense of deja vu passed over Zero when he'd done that, but why he couldn't say. Hiead had never hit any girl in front of him before, not even Ikhny, who everyone _knew_ Hiead appeared to despise.

Then again, Hiead hated anyone that tried to even talk to him.

"A-anno," he stammered, hesitantly touching her shoulder. She looked up at him, face tear streaked and wide red eyes puffy from crying. "I... Is Hiead _really_ your father?" he finally asked, unable to come up with another question.

The girl sniffed, wiping her nose with her jacket sleeve. "Is that his name?"

"Uh... Hai."

She nodded. "Hai. He fits Okaasan's description perfectly... From the pale hair to his wild, abusive side." The corner of her mouth lifted in a strange smile. "... I'm the daughter of a homicidal maniac," she whispered.

Just that sent chills down Zero's spine. "Uh..."

"Gomen nasai," she apologized, drying her tears. "I suppose I seem really strange, ne? Demo I don't see how my story can be so impossible, what with your guy's GX reaction and all."

"EX," he automatically corrected her.

She shrugged. "Whatever."

"So, uh..." Zero blinked, trying to come up with a solution. "Er..."

The girl glanced at him. "Which one are you? Yamagi-san?"

"Zero Enna," he introduced himself.

She nodded, holding out a gloved hand. "Watashi wa Small Lady Chibi-Usa Chiba Tsukino-hime." The boy gaped at her and she smiled. "Demo you can call me Chibi-Usa."

"Chibi-Usa," he repeated blankly before he realized she was still holding her hand out to him. She meant for them to shake hands but Zero took it a different way and grasped it to help her up. A surprised blush heated her face then and she had to look away.

Glancing over her shoulder coyly, she remarked, "Okaasan never mentioned that so many of you were so gorgeous."

Taken aback, Zero retorted, "Boys aren't gorgeous."

"You are." Zero stared at her but before he could comment she turned and asked, "Could you take me to Otousama?"

"Hiead?"

"If that's his name."

Boy, was this confusing. Well, it wasn't like Zero had anything better to do. Shrugging, he agreed but warned her: "He might hurt you again. Hiead's almost insane."

"I don't care," she said firmly. "I'm going to get to know my true father even if it kills me in the process."

"Naze?"

"Because he's my father. I want to know my father. I want to see what my okaasan saw in him. There's nothing wrong with that... Ne?"

"Uh..." Zero scratched the back of his head as they walked. "Iie..."

"Ii." _Good,_ she had said.

"So let's just say I believe your story about all this time-traveling and Hiead being your father," he said, causing her to shoot him a dirty look. "Why did your mother leave here if she... Er... Liked Hiead?" It seemed far too strange to say, "_love_ Hiead" to Zero.

"She didn't have a choice. She had and still does have obligations in my world," stated Chibi-Usa. "Obligations that she will someday bestow upon me and then I will become queen of the world... And my okaasan shall be free to do as she wishes, for we are all... Immortal."

"Immortal?" Zero repeated incredulously.

"You heard me."

Zero shook his head; this girl was even more insane than Hiead, and that was saying something. But he said nothing as they continued to walk down the hallway, nothing until...

"Oh, my God! Hiead!"

* * *

Hurt... Pain... Blue eyes, always haunting him... They wouldn't leave him alone; they looked at him so sadly, so longingly...

_'Usagi...'_

The body of the girl materialized; she was sort of small but not in a deformed kind of way... More like a fairy. She was gentle, sweet, and graceful but strong and always fought when she had to... Beautiful... Pretty... Lovely...

Hiead cracked his eyes open, a small part of him hopeful to see those pretty blue eyes gazing down on him, but instead he was greeted with one pair of eyes the exact same colour as his and the other a surprising electric blue. Then he realized where he was; the infirmary. As to how he'd gotten there...

He snarled. "Zero Enna..."

"You're awake," he responded cheerfully.

"Get the hell away from me," he spat though speaking made him dizzy. He turned his head to the side but was only greeted with relieved ruby-red eyes mirroring his own in all but emotions. "You..."

"Konban wa, Otousama," she said softly, smiling sweetly. Hiead blinked dazedly... So much like _her_ smile...

_'Iie! Don't let it happen again!'_

"Why the hell did you come here?" he snapped, pushing himself up so he was propped on his elbows. His caused him a great wave of nausea but he kept it down; he refused to even look weak in front of Zero.

She lowered her eyes tentatively to the ground. "To meet my true father," she answered honestly.

"I'm not your father," he said flatly, though when he saw her eyes he knew he couldn't honestly deny it.

"Hai, you are," she insisted. "You look exactly like Okaasan said... Pale hair, wine-coloured eyes just like mine, cold, mean and gorgeous." Zero snorted and Hiead shot him a dirty look even as he fought not to blush. Usagi... Had thought of him that way? He never truly knew... Unless he was kissing her...

_'Iie! Stop those thoughts **this instant.**'_ Hiead closed his eyes, trying to shove away the pretty image of the only person who possessed his heart. "Go away," he said, deadpan.

The girl stared at him for a long moment. "... Doushite?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you act as though you hated my mother?" Once started her questions couldn't be stopped; they poured out like an overflowing dam. "Why did you hurt her? Why did you kiss her afterwards? Why did you try to rape her? Why did you hesitate? Why did you want to be gentle in the end? Why can't you forgive her? It wasn't her fault... It wasn't."

"You're talking nonsense," he muttered, ignoring the way Zero's eyes widened.

"She didn't want to leave you... She didn't. Not without saying goodbye, at least."

"Shut up."

She grasped his hand: stupid thing to do. Hiead threw her off easily but she came right back and jumped up onto the bed, straddling his hips and throwing her arms around his neck. Zero watched the whole scene with his jaw on the floor. "Get off!" screamed Hiead.

"Iie! Not until you admit you knew Usagi and you're my Otousama!"

"Iie!"

"Hai!"

"Get the hell of me!" He tried to shove her off but she was surprisingly strong and kept her arms locked firmly around his neck. "Brat!"

"Hiead Gner!" she shouted. "Admit everything! You knew Okaasan! You loved her! _I am your daughter! _Admit it!"

Instead of answering Hiead grasping her arms and tore them away from his neck, holding her in the air, her feet dangling off the ground. "Don't you ever touch me again," he said tightly and released her. She fell with what must have been a painful thud to the floor and cried out; immediately Zero was on him.

"You _bastard!_ You have a dirty habit with girls!"

Growling, Hiead punched at him but the movement only caused him to tumble forward and bring both him and Zero crashing to the floor, fighting wildly. The girl watched in both horror and fascination.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Dr. Rill Croford ran into the room, shouting for the boys to stop. It took her, the two nurses and Azuma Hijitaka to separate them and both were given sedative shots. Just as Hiead's mind began to grow fuzzy he saw the girl lean down and whisper, "When you wake up, if you really still love my Okaasan, meet me in the empty classroom..."

Hiead wanted to tell her she couldn't possibly know which empty classroom to go to but the sedatives were taking over and he simply turned his head away and closed his eyes.

He would definitely be there.


	4. Suge!

**:: Mirrors ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei

Sequel to _Haunted Eyes_

Rating: PG

Pairing: none really

Warnings: mild swearing

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (rights to Sugisaki Yuriku). *sigh*

Notes: *dances* My birthday's in 2 more days now! I know in the last chapter I said 4 but I wrote that Tuesday night, so it should have been 3. ^^;

_Krypt_ ~ Good question... What IS she doing? ^^;;

Ace ~ Yes, yes he is. ^^ And such cute rivals they are!

Blue Moon ~ It was in the last story. ^^;

AnimaeChina ~ Go ahead. ^^ I don't mind. Y'don't need MY permission.

Hikari no Tenshi ~ Wai! Happy Belated Birthday! ^_^ That's so cool! 18? Wow...

HikariTsuki ~ *smiles* I'm just trying to make him enough of a jerk to stay in character. Am I doing an OK job or am I making him worse than he seems to be? *sweatdrop* I know he's _much_ worse in the manga; my friend told me he groped Ikhny while he had to her pinned to the wall in that one scene. o_o;;;

Blue Angel ~ That's all right, everyone has their own opinions. ^_^ As for Zero... I'll get back to his story eventually. *smiles secretively* I'm toying with an _interesting_ idea. *giggles*

Lia Nodle ~ *snickers* I _completely_ agree...

* * Chapter Three: _Suge!_ * *

GOA was dark when Hiead slipped out, very dark. Nothing could light his way, as there were no windows in the labyrinth of hallways to let in the starlight. But soon enough his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could safely remove his hand from the walls.

Hiead was wondering why security hadn't questioned the girl but that was answered soon enough; he heard a girl's voice hissing at him and he peered inside a small window in a door to see the pink-haired girl sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked crossly.

"It's not my fault," she insisted. "They asked how old I was and who I was. I told them I was Usagi Tsukino, the Repairer Candidate Replacement for number 87 but when they found out I was twelve they locked me in here!"

Hiead rolled his eyes impatiently. "You have to be at least fourteen to even get in," he snapped. "Didn't your mother tell you that?"

The girl tilted her head and shot him a mocking smile. "I don't think she knew. The only reason she got in was because they found her in space, floating and without a space suit but still alive."

He froze. "How did you know that?"

"I told you. My okaasan explained it all to me. Everything but what exactly happened in the empty classroom." She stood on her toes to press her face against the glass. Steam from her breath stained the smooth surface. "Why won't you believe me?" she asked brokenly. "I'm telling the truth."

"Take me back to your time and maybe then I will believe you," he shot back.

Her eyes widened. "I can't do that! Puu would be furious and Okaasan will be angry enough with me as it is!"

"Why?" he sneered. "Because she doesn't hold any of _those_ feelings for me anymore?"

"Iie, she does," she retorted. "Demo she's married."

Married... Hiead felt as though he'd been shot in the stomach by Victim but he let nothing show on his face. "Hmph."

"You still love her, ne?" she asked softly. "You came, ne?"

"..." Hiead glanced over his shoulder, as though bored. "Are you going to take me to your time or not?" he asked calmly. "Because if you deny me again I won't help you."

Hurt flared in the girl's eyes. "_Fine,_" she spat. "Fine. I'll take you there. get me out first. Now!"

Smirking in amusement - she couldn't possibly travel through time - Hiead typed in a various amount of codes before the door slid open. The girl scrambled out and began to run down the halls. Hiead's eyes widened before he cursed and began to run after her. She wasn't hard to catch up with and he finally caught her. "Brat!"

"Put me down!" she cried. "I just wanted to get you away from everyone else! No one else must see!"

Hiead paused. "Fine." He glanced around and set her down, although not very gently. "Follow me."

She didn't have much of a choice. Picking herself up, the girl tagged along as he led her down a maze of hallways, twists, corners and turns. Finally he paused outside of an empty room and shoved her in roughly.

"Hey," she started to protest but it died when she saw the almost mad look on his face. He smiled at her, a creepy, dangerous smirk.

"This is it," he said calmly.

"This is what?" she asked confusedly.

"This is where I nearly raped your mother, as you put it."

Gasping, she looked around the room, eyes wide in both terror and excitement. This was the room she had been made in; the very same!

"You've got ten seconds, brat," he stated flatly. "Or I drag you back to that room, leave you there and forget you ever existed.

Fumbling with the chain around her throat, she pulled out a key before glancing at him. "My name is Small Lady, demo you can call me Chibi-Usa."

"Hmph." He glanced away again, which hurt. Sighing, Chibi-Usa clutched the strange key in her hand and pointed it towards the heavens. "Puu!" she called. "Bring us home!"

Hiead scoffed; what an insane child. His silent ridicule was cut short, however, when both he and Chibi-Usa were suddenly weightless!

Normally Hiead would have thought it a glitch in GOA's system but 1) the system never gliched and 2) it wouldn't explain the strange light and dazzling sparkles that danced before his eyes. He winced slightly and the next thing he knew he and Chibi-Usa were flying through something strange and frightening.

Hiead clenched his eyes shut and thanked whatever god or gods existed that he didn't get the zero-gravity sickness like Zero.

It was Chibi-Usa's turn to smirk and Hiead had no doubt she'd inherited that look from him. "You might want to hold my hand." Without waiting for a reply she reached out and wrapped her fingers around his larger hand. Hiead wanted to shake her off, protest, do something, but he found that suddenly they weren't floating, they were nearly _flying..._

The ceiling shot out at him so quickly Hiead winced automatically, but there was no crash, no bone-shattering impact. There was a faint but pleasant tingly feeling and a whirl of colours. Unconsciously he tightened his grip on Chibi-Usa's hand and was too fascinated by the unbelievable magic around him to see her smile.

_'Otousama,'_ she thought endearingly. _'Just wait until you meet Okaasan again... You two will fall in love all over again, I just know it...'_

* * *

No way.

He stared at the spot Hiead and Chibi-Usa had been only moments before. Neither of them had been aware of his presence so he had seen all... And it was incredible. No longer did he doubt the pink-haired girl.

Zero Enna shook his head. _'Hiead, you are one lucky bastard...'_

"Very interesting," breathed Clay, Zero's closest friend. "That was..."

"More than interesting," agreed Zero, grinning broadly. "_Suge!_"

"Hai," agreed Clay.

"What I find so interesting," purred a voice behidn them that made them jump guiltily, "Is that two of my students are wandering around GOA unsupervised in the middle of the night." Both boys paled as they saw Azuma glaring ice daggers at them.

"Hello," said Clay weakly.

Their instructor narrowed his eyes. "Where's number 87?"

Zero and Clay exchanged nervous glances. Neither of them wanted to lie really, but if they told the truth that would most surely either get them in trouble or get them sent to some institute.

"Well?" demanded Azuma gruffly.

Zero smiled nervously. "Anno... Sir, you're not going to believe this, demo..."

* * *

At last!

Chibi-Usa could have cried she was so happy. Laughing, she twirled in the grass, ignoring Hiead's scoffing look. Her real father was here; her mother would look into his gorgeous eyes once, fall in love all over again and she could be happy just as she once had been! The plan was perfect; there were no flaws!

She turned to her father, eyes glittering. "Well?" she taunted. "Do you believe me now?"

"Hmph." Hiead looked away rather than admit he was right. Chibi-Usa wondered if that was a trait her mother admired or if it was just his perfect profile she loved to look at.

Then she gave a small laugh again; she didn't care! All she knew was that her mother wasn't as happy as she could be and now she had the chance! And Chibi-Usa was going to present her with that chance.

"Come on," she said excitedly. "It's getting dark... I know you must want to see Okaasan before morning!"

Hiead kept silent as he followed the ecstatic girl towards an enormous crystalline palace and although he refused to say a thing he couldn't keep the amazed expression off his face. How long had time passed for Usagi here? It had only been three years since he had last seen her but it must have been far more for her; her daughter was thirteen, after all.

Chibi-Usa paused at the gates and looked back at ehr father, her rose-tinted eyes twinkling with excitement. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I suppose," agreed Hiead reluctantly. He scowled when he realized his response put a happy smile on her face and looked away. But the princess didn't seem to mind, she simply grasped his wrist and pulled him inside with her.

Neither of them had any idea what would happen next, but a feeling of foreboding fell upon Hiead. Something wasn't right here, something wasn't right at all...

*sighs* Okay, minna, I know I've been spoiling you all by updating chapter after chapter, but for a few days things are going to slow down. Why? Well, one reason is that I'm a bit tired. The main reason is that my birthday is coming up Saturday and I want to make sure I have everything ready. ^^ One of my best friends is going to spend the afternoon and night with me, so I must make sure I have _e-ve-ry-thing_ planned out right. ^_^

Gomen nasai! I promise to get right back to work after things calm down. After all, it's not every year you turn 15. ^_^ I can't wait!


	5. Secrets

**:: Mirrors ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei

Sequel to _Haunted Eyes_

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Hiead+Usagi/semi-Usagi+Hiead, very slight Zero+Chibi-Usa

Warnings: mild language, sexual implications

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (rights to Sugisaki Yuriku). *sigh*

Notes: Gomen for the long wait, but thank you for the reviews and your patience. I did intend to work on this and release it on the 28th but I lost my grip on my emotional state for a long while and wasn't in the mood to write anything really. *sigh* Note to self: never take a nap after consuming only cake, ice cream, soda and poptarts in the past 24 hours. God, I'm horrible...

But all in all, I had a fantastic birthday. ^_^ I got the last 2 volumes of Sorcerer Hunters from my dad (now I just need the first 2 Oo;) and Vampire Princess Miyu from my friend. It was cool. ^^ I've never watched sooo much anime... Another note to self: do not watch Sorcerer Hunters at night; weird ideas arise... If you want to know what I mean, look at the fic FT and I created because of that: a Megami Kouhosei fic called "Confessions and Other Disturbing Things". *sweatdrop*

But anyways, since I made you wait so long, I'm making this chapter a bit longer. ^_~ Now I'm spoiling you again... Hehehe...

Kuroi Atropos ~ My thoughts exactly... ^^;

HikariTsuki ~ That's what my friend told me. And beat him with all the sticks you want. I'm a sadist remember? ^_~ I love to hurt my bishies... I'm so disturbed... Thanks for the long review; that made me very happy.

Blue Moon ~ I finished it the day after I posted the previous chapter, I believe. ^^

Chika ~ Weeeeird... One of my friends at school said their dad's birthday was the same day as mine and an old friend back in Washington State's step-dad has my birthdate too... -.- But the world still revolved around me... Really... It did...

BunnyS ~ In a way I did... Marron Glace is one of the most gorgeous bishies I've ever seen. @.@ And Carrot's hilarious... Just hilarious... *giggles*

Blue Angel ~ ^^; Thank you for correcting me... I'll fix it... Someday...

Dreama Tsuki ~ *lol* Thank you...

* * Chapter Four: Secrets * *

Howls of hysterical laughter filled the GOA hallways. Some passing students paused to stare strangely at the source of the laughter, a short purple-haired teenager nearly doubled over and leaning against the wall for support. Two boys were glaring daggers at him.

"Shut up, Yamagi!" Zero Enna shouted, flushing in embarrassment.

The snickering boy had to wipe his eyes before he looked back at Zero and Clay Cliff Fortan, two of his team members. He began to giggle but clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to regain control of himself. "Yes. Yes, it's very believable... The pink-haired brat holds up a key, says some chant and the next thing you know she and Hiead disappear through the ceiling." His shoulders began to shake and shrieks of laughter burst forth from his mouth. He nearly fell over from laughing so hard and had to slide down to sit on the floor.

Clay shot Zero an exasperated look. "I told you we shouldn't have told him. It's bad enough we told the instructor."

Zero grimaced as Azuma's furious and disbelieving face flashed through his mind. "Yeah..."

"You never know," continued Clay uncertainly, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "We might have dreamed it."

"The same dream?" Zero gave a short, hollow laugh. "It doesn't explain why they can't find Hiead anywhere." That small fact right there was the only thing that kept people from calling Clay and Zero liars... Hiead wasn't to be found anywhere.

"I believe you," the usually timid green-haired boy spoke up, looking at Zero nervously.

"You would," remarked Yamagi Kushida acidly.

Clay leaned against the wall beside Yamagi, looking thoughtful. "What I find to be very interesting, though, is what Hiead said to that girl."

"Chibi-Usa," corrected Zero automatically.

"Yeah."

Yamagi sighed impatiently. "Like I said, you guys _must_ have been dreaming. I mean... Hiead? Of _all_ the people alive?"

"He does have a point," agreed Clay slowly. "Especially since you're the only one who really remembers this other girl they were speaking of, Zero."

"It's not my fault," said Zero moodily. "You guys are just..." His voice trailed off and he shook his head. "I remember her really well now, though. I remember what she looked like... I remember Hiead was very rough with her often and that Kizna didn't seem to like her much." Kizna Towryk was Zero's Repairer partner and close friend, almost like his sibling.

"But what about Ikhny? If Hiead had hurt her like you said he had, don't you think that would be somewhere in GOA's medical records?" Ikhny Allecto had been Hiead's Repairer and partner, but certainly not his friend. No one was friends with Hiead.

"You checked?"

"Of course, I'm a master hacker."

"I don't know. More magic?"

"Magic? Now you're losing it, Zero."

Zero scowled. "I am not," he insisted. "You saw them floating, Clay... What else can it be? Magic. Nothing else explains it."

Clay sighed. "I know what I saw but all logic refuses to accept such a simple and absurd answer."

"Absurd?" Zero repeated, bristling.

"Zero, calm down..."

"How did they disappear through the ceiling?" the green-haired boy asked curiously.

Yamagi shot him a dirty look. "Don't tell me you believe all this, Roose!" Roose Sawamura blushed. "Oh, my God... You're insane."

"No, I just..." Roose shook his head. "Was... Was it like a Pilot disappearing into a Goddess's cockpit or did they just fade or... What?"

"That's exactly it," pounced Zero eagerly, grinning broadly at Roose. "Just like falling into a Goddess cockpit! Their bodies just sort of slid through... It was _suge!_ Suge suge suge!"

Yamagi sighed and leaned back, his head hitting the wall loudly as he muttered expletives under his breath. Morons... He was surrounded by a bunch of fucking morons.

* * *

Chibi-Usa frowned as they entered the castle, worry etched in her features. Where was everyone? The castle was dead silent save a few distant murmurs that were most likely servants in the back rooms, cleaning, organizing, doing whatever needed to be done. What really worried her, though, was that she hadn't seen a single Sailor Senshi, not a single one.

Hiead Gner was obviously oblivious to such details; he was clearly impressed with his surroundings. A smirk curved one corner of his mouth as he gazed around, taking everything in.

"You like it?" she asked softly. Even so her voice echoed almost painfully and she cringed.

For some reason, when Hiead spoke though his voice wasn't quite as gentle as hers it didn't echo as badly. "I was expecting a stone castle like in our ridiculous history books. Not crystal." His eyes gleamed. "You must be pretty rich."

His last statement disturbed her. "Sort of, unless you're talking about currency. We don't use that here."

He looked at her sharply, the gleam fading. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "Why should we need it? We're a peaceful planet; our hard work is paid off by other's thanks." She frowned when he snorted in disbelief. "What?"

"How do you know about 'currency' if you don't even use it?"

Chibi-Usa glared icily, another expression Hiead knew she had gotten from him. "Time travel, Otousama, time travel."

Hiead resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course," he muttered under his breath. To his surprise, Chibi-Usa held out a hand for him to stop.

She glanced up at him. "Wait here," she said in a hushed whisper. "I'm going into the servant's quarters to find out what's wrong."

"Wrong?" he repeated but she was already gone. He shook his head impatiently and rolled his crimson eyes up towards the crystalline ceiling. _'No money? Insane...'_ Hiead liked money, liked it a lot... Mostly because he'd never really gotten his hands on the stuff, but if he could... A strange smile flickered over his features again.

In merely minutes the pink-haired girl rounded the corner back, looking very perplexed. Hiead kept silent, telling himself he didn't care what she was thinking about. She spoke aloud anyway. "Otousan told the servants to stay on this end of the castle because he wanted some 'alone time' with Okaasan..."

Suppressing the surge of jealousy at the implication, Hiead stated flatly, "So give them some 'alone time' as you so well put it."

"Iie," she replied stubbornly. "Something's definitely wrong... Otousan's never done anything like this before." She looked at him imploringly. "You'll come with me, ne? I... I think something's wrong."

Hiead had gotten that feeling the moment he saw the castle but he kept this thought to himself. Instead, he simply nodded although his eyes and face were blank. Even so, Chibi-Usa seemed relieved.

It must have taken them nearly an hour to climb the huge flight of stairs and reach the bedroom corridor. As most of the castle was, it was deserted here. But unlike the rest of the castle, the two could distinctly hear loud voices coming from one of the rooms.

"Okaasan's chambers." It came out more as a question than a statement and the princess seemed to be trembling.

Narrowing his eyes, Hiead swiftly walked straight towards one particular room and paused by it, listening. It was obvious from his expression that it was, indeed, the room the voices came from. Chibi-Usa silently ran up to him and pressed her ear to the door.

"... Told you, I don't know where she went."

"You should know. You're her mother!"

"Why shouldn't you know any more than I? You're her--"

"Don't even try that, I know the truth, Serenity. I heard you telling our daughter that story."

Chibi-Usa paled considerably and Hiead scowled. Story? What story? Who was Serenity, anyway? He couldn't help but think that it was Usagi; it sounded so much like her, just a bit older. But Serenity...?

"Nani?" The whisper was barely audible but it confirmed Hiead's suspicions; it was Usagi. He could recognize _that_ terrified tone anywhere. He closed his eyes in remembrance, how scared she was of him at first, how much he had enjoyed that...

"I heard." There was a loud sound Hiead knew all to well, the sound of someone being struck. "Unfaithful whore! That's what you are... And you lied to me; you _and_ Pluto lied to me! You made me think she was my child when I've never even touched you since our wedding night!"

Hiead's hands automatically clenched as he ground the backs of his teeth together in attempt not to knock down the door. All he could think was that, _'If that bastard ever even **tries** that again...'_ These actions didn't go unnoticed by his ruby-eyed daughter.

Boldly, Chibi-Usa pushed the door open in the barest of cracks; Hiead got the distinct feeling she was an expert spying on people. He couldn't help but peer in as well.

His breath caught though if one were looking at him they wouldn't notice. There she was, sitting on a large, grand white bed covered in pillows, blankets and lace with see-through princess-like draperies. She herself was wearing a long white dress that clung to her shapely body, making her a figure for hungry eyes to feast upon. Shimmering clear wings sprouted from the back of her dress, though he got the feeling they were a part of the dress and not her themselves. Her hair was as soft and gold as he remembered; her eyes just as blue but older with wisdom. She looked as though she hadn't aged at all though the faint pink lip gloss and her regal pose - even when sitting - made her look very mature. The only thing that marred her features was a faint reddish mark on her cheek that Hiead already knew would bruise.

Before her paced a man that looked, at the most, five years older than her. He was clothed in white and lavender; the colours quite an odd clash with his short black hair and piercing blue eyes. Normally he might have been a handsome man, but his features were distorted with anger as he continued to pace back and forth in front of his wife.

Wife. Hiead already wanted to wring his neck.

Usagi (Hiead simply couldn't think of her as Serenity) raised her head, her lovely blue eyes narrowing in a spark of anger. "Why is sex so important to you, Endymion?" Chibi-Usa blushed and Hiead raised an eyebrow.

"Wives are supposed to tend to their husband's needs," the man dubbed Endymion said quietly. "A man needs more than just love; he needs some form of release as well." Chibi-Usa's face was nearly as red as her eyes and Hiead was mentally listing Endymion as a weak fool who couldn't control his own body's needs.

"I warned you when you asked me to marry you that I didn't want a sexual relationship," she replied calmly. "Our wedding night was an exception, of course... Chibi-Usa had to be born."

A sly smile crossed Endymion's face. "So you told me... But you lied. You and Pluto managed to fool me quite well, I admit. Three years is a long time to be pregnant, Serenity. No wonder you were always so afraid of battle after your supposed visit to the future. It makes perfect sense now."

She had the decency to blush. "I couldn't leave her fatherless. I was looking out for my daughter's best interest."

"Then you shouldn't have allowed that idiot to 'almost' rape you," he sneered. "But of course, the mysterious girl wanted it in the end, didn't she?" The blush turned into an embarrassed and angry flush on her face. Endymion looked disgusted. "You claim you don't want a sexual relationship but deep down you're just another--"

"Don't you dare say it, Endymion," Usagi threatened, standing up. "Besides, you're a fool not to have noticed anything unusual during our wedding night, ne?" Chibi-Usa gasped but Hiead quickly covered her mouth, muffling the sound. Despite himself, he was very intrigued.

Endymion narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I'm warning you, Serenity," he threatened, taking a menacing step forward, "that if you ever--"

"He's going to hit Okaasan!" Chibi-Usa whispered, her voice rising an alarming octave or two.

"Shh!" Hiead hissed, not wanting to get caught unless absolutely necessary.

Endymion broke off his threat and glanced towards the door. Chibi-Usa paled and Hiead covered her mouth again, inching away from the door slowly. "I heard something," Endymion declared. "Didn't you?"

"Iie," said Serenity calmly though her eyes were slightly wider than usual. Hiead wondered if she had seen him or her - their - daughter.

Hiead released Chibi-Usa but kept a strong hand clasped around her wrist, ready to run and hide if need be. Despite himself, he didn't want her to get caught.

Unfortunately, Hiead had obviously not lived as long enough as Endymion, and therefore didn't have the amazing reflexes the other man possessed. Before he had the chance to even step back, the door was thrown open and Hiead simply stood there, expression blank and gripping the hand of the child with the exact same eyes as his own.

*blinks* Whoa, I've been reading too much V.C. Andrews as of late. This was weird. *shrugs* But whatever. This was almost 1 ½ pages longer than the usual; hope that makes up for the lost days of updating. ^_^ And I hope I don't lose any of you wonderful reviewers, either. ^^; Hehe... He... *sweatdrop*


	6. Hiead's Claim

**:: Mirrors ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei

Sequel to _Haunted Eyes_

Rating: PG

Pairings: Hiead+Usagi/Usagi+Hiead

Warnings: mild swearing, Hiead being a jerk ^-^

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (rights to Sugisaki Yuriku). *sigh*

Notes: Random observation: Hiead wears _boxers!_ Pale blue boxers! He does! It's in the first episode, Curriculum 00! *squeals* It's kawaii!

PrincessLesse ~ *nods* Hai hai! My friend and I were waiting for sooo long for him to take off that ridiculous mask and when he does, bishiness galore! @.@

Blue Angel ~ I'm attracted to his cold personality. It makes him so eeeevil. ^_^ I agree; I wish life was like that. ;.; I could have so much more anime right now...

Chibi Chibi ~ Wahahahaha! *laughs hysterically*

Chika ~ Hm, he sounds a lot like the men in V.C. Andrews's books. ¬.¬ Horny bastards...

Veggie Briefs ~ Ooo, that gives me an idea... *joins in on evil laughter*

Calikocat ~ Ohh, I'm sorry about what's going on... But thank you, my birthday was great. ^_^

Lia Nodle ~ EX only happens when a person gets very worked up over something, I believe... So no, he was too calm to be able to use it. -.-

Neechan ~ *sweatdrop* First I'm kawaii and silly, now I'm hidoi? Make up your mind...

Chibi Michi Hii-chan ~ Yeah, but it didn't interest me particularly since Hiead didn't have much of a roll in it. ¬.¬;; I'm weird...

DevilsDarling ~ *shrugs* You never know. But if it makes you feel any better, age never made much of a difference to me. *waves a Trunks/Pan flag* I mean, come on, _those_ two are **14** years apart... So age really doesn't matter to me. =P

* * Chapter Five: Hiead's Claim * *

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing here? Release my daughter!" The words exploded from Endymion's mouth like an angry volcano. Hiead still didn't bat an eyelash, nor did he release Chibi-Usa; if anything he tightened his grip on her, but he did smirk slightly.

"You really shouldn't confine your servants to the far ends of the castle," he said coolly. "It makes it far too easy to get in."

Endymion scowled before smirking in self-amusement. "I must be getting old to not have heard or seen you earlier."

"There's a difference between being old and being careless." Coming from Hiead that seemed like a compliment and Endymion knew this; but still he continued, "Then again, there's also a difference between being careless and not being very good in the first place."

Endymion looked ready to explode when Serenity suddenly appeared behind him. She took one glance at Hiead and knew what to do; she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Endymion, it's all right," she said softly, timidly looking at the pale-haired young man. "He's a guest of mine... I've been expecting you for some time." The last was directed towards Hiead.

"I'm sure," he said emotionlessly.

"Musume, thank you for leading him here," she said softly, not looking at him. "I appreciate it."

Hiead let go of Chibi-Usa, his expression still unchanged. He only had a faint idea of what was going on in Usagi's mind (he _still_ couldn't bring himself to think of her by another name) but he knew well enough to keep quiet and act as though nothing abnormal was going on.

"It's well past your bedtime," chastised Serenity gently as she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Endymion, see to her rest. I'll take care of our guest." She emphasized the word 'guest' slightly, shooting her husband a warning look. Of course, Endymion was all smiles.

"Of course," he said softly in a voice unlike the one he had been using earlier. "Come, Musume," he said. Casting her mother and Hiead a wistful look, Chibi-Usa followed Endymion down the long hallways leaving her mother and true father alone.

Serenity beckoned for Hiead to follow and began to walk in the opposite direction. Not one to complain, Hiead obediently followed. It was then he could take another look at her and he noticed a few more differences; her body had grown slightly, making her a bit taller and well-toned; graceful. Her hair was much longer and more silvery than he remembered, trailing along the floor.

She entered an empty - but not neglected - room, one that instantly sent the words _guest room_ through Hiead's mind. She didn't look at him but gestured. "You may rest here."

He stared at her. "Usagi." That was all he said, but it was enough. Her head jerked up and her eyes betrayed her fear.

"I don't know why you came," she began, her voice trembling, "Or why you would even want to come, but it's done and over with now. Rest here; we can talk tomorrow." She tried to walk past him but Hiead was swifter; he blocked her exit and kicked the door shut with his foot. She looked at him sharply. "Hiead Gner!"

"Usagi."

She shook her head. "I am no longer called that. My name is Serenity, Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

"I don't care what you think your name is," he said quietly, almost threateningly. "You're Usagi to me. You're always _going_ to be Usagi to me."

"I'm different now." When she looked at him again he was hesitant to call her a liar; her eyes burned with more bravery and determination he'd ever seen before. "Move out of the way." Her voice was strong and commanding; Hiead was impressed despite himself.

"That's not very nice," he said quietly. "I travel millions of years back in time to see you and you expect me to wait another night?"

She flushed and looked away. "Hiead..."

"How many years has it been here, Usagi?" He advanced on her. "It's been three for me. Three goddamn years. I didn't know a thing about you for two of those years, of course, but since I turned seventeen I've been having dreams... Dreams of your eyes."

"Stop it," she whispered. He ignored her.

"They were very haunting eyes, Usagi. They always looked very, very sad. It was kind of pathetic."

"Stop it!"

He leaned close to her, so close their noses were almost touching. She hesitated before meeting his challenging gaze firmly, not backing down another step. Once again she surprised and impressed him. He rather liked this; a whole new challenge.

"And then your daughter comes out of nowhere, telling me things she says you told her. Of course, I don't believe her at first, but she does have ways of proving herself." He smiled at her, not a nice smile, almost an evil one. "So how many years, Usagi?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "How many years?"

"Over three thousand."

If she had been hoping to take him aback, she was to be disappointed. Hiead simply absorbed and accepted this information. "Immortality." He smirked loudly. "Such selfishness to want and have something like that, Usagi."

She gave a small cry of anger and shoved him away. She finally did surprise him with her strength; three thousand years had made her stronger than she had been before, emotionally, physically and mentally. "Now you listen here, Hiead Gner! I'll lie to my husband for you, though I think he knows who you are anyway, and I'll make any arrangements necessary for you to stay here _temporarily._" There was no mistaken the emphasis she put on temporarily. "But if you make any unwanted moves on me--"

"What if they're not unwanted?" he questioned, smiling that almost insane smile.

"I'm married," she said shortly.

"And obviously very happy," he retorted with heavy sarcasm.

"Look, Hiead--"

"Fine. We can talk in the morning," he interrupted, lying down on the very comfortable bed. The Senior Candidates didn't get such wonderful accommodations; hell, he doubted even the _pilots_ got anything like this.

Serenity glared at him in obvious frustration. "I give up on you," she stated flatly. "You're completely impossible; you always have been and always will be."

"Tell me something I don't know." Hiead slanted her a lazy sideways look with his gorgeous rose-coloured eyes. Serenity blushed faintly; she had forgotten just how fascinating and beautiful his eyes were. In fact, she'd forgotten how beautiful he was in general. He looked almost exactly the same as she had last seen him, just as she had hardly changed since he'd seen her. But a mere three years had passed for him while three thousand had passed for her.

He was a few centimeters taller, still about a head above her, and had built up very nicely. His shoulders were wider, his chin was stronger and his hair still soft and silvery; beautiful. He still looked slightly boyish; the cold gleam had never left his eyes and his demeaner was still just as icy. But something was different; something _felt_ different. Hiead obviously wasn't simply just another jerk now; something had changed him. Maybe his dreams he'd spoken of...

Maybe she had done this to him.

"Hiead--"

He glared at her. "You're the one that wanted to put off conversation until tomorrow. If you don't go now I'm not letting you go... Ever."

Chills ran down Serenity's spine. There was something more to his threat; he didn't just mean this room, this castle, this world... He wasn't going to let her out of his sight; he was going to follow her everywhere.

He was going to become willing competition for Endymion.

"Hiead, don't," she whispered.

"It's your call," he said, sitting up slowly. His movements were smooth; languid. "It doesn't make a difference to me how old you are, how many years you've lived. The Usagi I know is still somewhere inside of you... And I intend to make her mine all over again."

Oh, _God_... Serenity wanted to leave, leave as quickly as possible, but her heart was racing and her legs didn't seem to want to move. Hiead was standing up, moving closer to her.

"Stay away..."

"Get away," he said quietly. Then he was right in front of her, hands firmly clasped down on her shoulders. "If you really didn't want me, you'd be gone by now."

Serenity shook her head. "Iie, I don't... Go _away_, Hiead!" she cried, trying to jerk out of his arms.

He tightened his hold on her. "Too late now, Usagi." He bent his head down, eyes glittering with something between adoration and insanity. Strange, but that was the only way she could explain it. "I'll do whatever it takes... I like to get what I want. Serenity may be Endymion's, but Usagi is mine." Then he silenced her protests before they could be projected with a harsh kiss, his tongue invading her mouth.

The shock of being kissed like that again scared Serenity so much that she nearly screamed, but the need to do so faded and she was left only with vague happiness and escalating fear and excitement.

Hiead pulled away, but only enough so he could speak freely. "Usagi is mine," he repeated. "Just wait. I'm going to bring you back again, Usagi... Chibi-Usa is my child and you're my wife... You will be. I want _you._"

Then he released her and flopped back down on the bed. "You can go now," he said dismally.

Shocked and furious, Serenity couldn't do much more than storm out. Her thoughts were confusing, swirling about madly along with her emotions.

Hiead covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow, snorting softly. "Amusing," he muttered before drifting off. "Always such an entertainer..."

Wow. *blinks* This came out better than I thought it would. I'm really getting back into this! Yay! *waves a Megami Kouhosei flag* ^^


	7. Sunrise

**:: Mirrors ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei

Sequel to _Haunted Eyes_

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Hiead+Usagi/Usagi+Hiead

Warnings: small spoilers for MK, language, blood

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (rights to Sugisaki Yuriku). *sigh*

Notes: Goooomeeen for the sudden time space in between updates. I really have spoiled you all. To tell the truth, I didn't even start this chapter until after I saw this week's episode; Curriculum 10. Hiead is such a fascinating, fascinating character... Gorgeous, fascinating, confusing character...

Veggie Briefs ~ Know what sucks? I forgot my idea... ^^; I know it had something to do with Hiead's encountering Endymion or something... Damn it...

themoonmaiden ~ Hm... Good question. Guess that should be revealed sooner or later in the story. ^^;;

Tsunami-chan ~ WAIII! *huggles and cuddles the plushie* Ne, can I have one of Yamagi-kun, too? *_* Yamagi-kuuuun...

Starshower ~ It's on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim or you could buy it in stores under the name "Pilot Candidate". ^^ It's a great, great show... So many bishies, too...

Super Sailor Star Element ~ I would have thrown myself at him. If I got rejected, then I would resort to my sister's ways and pounded some sense into him. It THAT failed, I'd castrate him and try Yamagi. ^^;;

Blue Angel ~ I think I provided a link in the first chapter either to a site or a picture of Hiead-kun...

HikariTsuki ~ He IS sexy... @.@ And gorgeous... And a very, very fascinating character...

sailor neo-angel ~ You sleep with it by your bed?? *sweatdrop* I didn't think it was THAT good... I know I've written better...

* * Chapter Six: Sunrise * *

"You didn't think I'd noticed, did you?"

Startled, Serenity looked up. She hadn't heard Endymion approaching her and now he was directly in front of her, his expression calm but his blue eyes burning.

"Notice what?"

"Him. That _boy._" Serenity flinched; he was obviously using Hiead's age against her. "He's the one. A bit young for you, isn't he?"

She glared up at him. "I never claimed him as mine."

Endymion remained calm. "True, but I've claimed _you_ as _mine_. And he dares to threaten that claim. He's an enemy."

"Don't you dare take any of this out on him! Leave him out of it!"

* * *

_"... Leave him out of it. Disgusting child... What do we need him for?"_

_The gun felt so warm in his hand as he clutched it tighter. He cradled it against his chest as though it were a small, wounded bird. He could use it; it seemed to easy. He'd seen his father use it many times before. All he would have to do was pull the trigger and..._

_"That 'disgusting child' is your responsibility. You can do as you please with him."_

_Abandon him... They were going to leave him... He was just a child. A worldly child, yes, he knew much more than most six-year-olds did, but a child nonetheless._

_"He's just as much yours as he is mine!"_

_Unloved... But then, he'd never really felt loved in the first place. He always seemed to be in the way._

_"You get knocked up, you get the responsibility."_

_Maybe he wasn't good enough. Maybe that was the reason. Maybe... Maybe he had to prove he **was** good enough. His fingers trembled as they clutched the weapon tighter... Tighter..._

_His mind went blank. His expression, he knew, was emotionless as he stepped out from his hiding place. They turned to him, shocked, furious, threatening..._

_Then he raised the gun. Sudden fear, sweet, fake tender expressions took place of their hate. "We love you, you know we love you... Give Daddy the gun, give him the gun..."_

_Unloved._

_His aim was accurate despite his not ever having used such a thing before. He shot her three times in the chest. She was knocked back from the force; her scream turned into a gurgle as blood trickled from the side of her mouth. Blood stained her shirt and his own face. He kept his gaze steady as he turned it to the man he used to call his father._

_He hated him._

_Raising the weapon once again, he took quick aim and fired at random. Those random shots hit the man in the chest, leg, shoulder and head before he finally died._

_Alone._

_He was alone._

_The realization of that more than anything else scared him. He'd never been alone before, never... How would he survive?_

_Instinct took over. He lunged himself at the still bodies on the ground, digging into pockets and pulling out stolen money. Now he was a thief, robbing the dead. But he felt nothing except for the sheer will and determination to live._

_No one would ever stand in his way again. No one._

* * *

"I can't leave him out if it. He's involving himself." Endymion smiled. "Let us men handle this, Serenity."

"I would like a say in who I'm going to love," she bit.

Endymion sighed. "Serenity, Serenity, Serenity... Lovely name, not so lovely personality. Serenity, don't you realize that if you were to choose anyone _but_ me..."

At the long pause she demanded, "What?"

He smiled again. "The magic would be broken... All if it, Serenity, all of it..."

* * *

And he'd thought the nightmares had stopped. He hadn't thought about _that_ night for nearly three years.

Now awake, Hiead couldn't make himself fall back asleep. It was dark out, but cool; it was more than likely to be early morning, the time before dawn. It had always been like that at GOA; they had tried to make their environment as colony-like as possible. And the colonies, he reasoned, had to have been as Zion-like as possible.

And wherever the hell he was, he sure hoped it was as much like Zion as possible. It would save him a lot of precious thinking time, when his main objective should be to figure out one thing and only one thing: how to make Usagi - not Serenity, Usagi - his once again. He was sure she had wanted him and not that moron Endymion back then.

Many would argue that time could change feelings, but even two years of complete memory loss of her hadn't changed his feelings one iota. He was hesitant to call it love, but he did feel something for her, something that could make him insane with jealousy and calmly protective, perhaps a bit obsessive.

He'd claimed her; she had born his child. She was his; no one could change that. No matter how much she argued she was married, nothing could change the fact that he'd had her first.

Like he had let nothing stand in his way when he'd been a child, striving to survive, he would let nothing stand in his way of having Usagi. She was his. She was.

He wasn't sure how long he'd lain there exactly, but when he heard the door creak open, red and gold were already streaking the horizon outside his window. A true sunrise... His first view of a true sunrise.

"Otousama?"

He kept his face expressionless as he sat up and glanced over towards the door. There stood his daughter, watching him in something like adoration. It was a strange, new feeling to him, being looked at like that.

"What?" he snapped.

She smiled. She was undaunted by his attitude; perhaps she was already used to it. "May I sleep in here with you? Okaasan's... Busy again."

His eyes narrowed at her hesitation. "Busy?" She didn't say anything, so he turned away, keeping his lips pressed firmly together.

Finally, she said, "If I tell you, do you promise to let me stay with you?"

He smirked. Exactly what he'd wanted. "Hai."

"..." Chibi-Usa sighed. "He... Otousan... He's arguing with her again. I heard them... He wants to hurt you. He wants to send you away or kill you... Okaasan's trying to get him to leave you alone, but he's so insistent..."

Usagi was trying to protect him? How foolish, how stupid... How oddly touching. Damn it. Stupid emotions.

The silence stretched a few more minutes before he said irritably, "Well, are you coming in or not?"

Looking surprised and pleased, Chibi-Usa shut the door behind her and ran over to his bed, practically throwing herself onto it. When she crawled into his lap and snuggled against him, as though she were five, he opened his mouth to snap at her but stopped, changing his mind for some reason.

_'Better save my energy for something more important,'_ he told himself firmly, more to assure himself that was the reason than anything else. _'Something more important... Like murdering Endymion or seducing Usagi...'_ He smirked. The last one would definitely take a lot of energy if she was still as stubborn as she had been three years ago...

Another note: I don't think he killed his parents in the original version; I have no idea what happened except that there were dead people in his flashbacks and he did steal money from them. I suppose that scene could be interpreted in many, many different ways...

Again, sorry this came out later than you all wanted. That may be happening from now on... Gomen. .o


	8. Competition

**:: Mirrors ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei

Sequel to _Haunted Eyes_

Rating: PG

Pairing: Hiead+Usagi/Serenity+Hiead

Warnings: language, OOCness

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (rights to Sugisaki Yuriku). *sigh*

Notes: AAAAHHHH! x_x Soooo sooorrrryyyy minna! I didn't mean to abandon this... Stuff just came up. Sadly, Hiead's not my favorite character anymore. ^^; So that didn't really help... He's still **a** favorite character, but not **the** favorite... Yeah. Gomen! I'll try to work on and finish this! GOMEN! *prays she doesn't lose the wonderful reviewers because of her lateness and writer's block for this* ;_;

Marie~ 10 was one of the best episodes. *nodnod* Yes, it was... Demo... *_* 06 is my favorite now! *swoon* Yamagi-kuuuun... Roose-kun... Yaoi Time!

AnimaeChina~ ^^;;;;

Tsunami-chan~ *whines* Yamagi-kuuun... GIMME!

HikariTsuki~ No, I don't blame you. Anime make-out sessions are fun! *pictures Hiead and Usagi which somehow leads to Yamagi and Roose* @_@ Waaiii...

Kit~ ^^;; Err... Forgiven?

Chika~ What fun would it be if I didn't? ^^;;;

Oh! Oh! Minna-san! Look! LOOOOOOOK! *_* Look what D-chan drew of Hiead-sama in a pilot outfit! @_@ Whoohoo! (http://www.gurlpages.com/kodomo-chan/pilot_hiead.gif)

* * Chapter Seven: Competition * *

Serenity was dreading the morning. Morning meant that Hiead and Endymion would be up. If she warned him not to step outside his room, he would most likely explore the whole castle just to prove he didn't have to listen to her. But even if he did stay in his room, it was more than likely Endymion would corner him there and... Perhaps kill him if he had to.

She shivered and pulled her covers tighter around her, once again relieved that she had brought up the idea of them having different chambers as king and queen. At first Endymion had believed it was womanly vanity and selfishness, and in a way it was selfish. She didn't want to sleep beside him. She didn't want to come in contact with him. She didn't love him.

But did that mean she loved Hiead?

Perhaps she drifted off, because when she awoke again sunlight was beginning to stream through the windows and she could hear hushed voices speaking as they walked by her room. One was distinctly a child's voice: Chibi-Usa. And the other was a deeper, deadly calm and controlled voice... Hiead?!

Silently, Serenity stood. With practiced stealth, she crept up to her door and pressed an ear to it. Their voices were fading down the hallway, in the direction of Chibi-Usa and Endymion's quarters.

What was going on?

Serenity already knew. She quickly debated over what to do. She knew they expected her to be in bed, still asleep as a woman should be at this ungodly hour, but she also knew that if Endymion and Hiead started a brawl Chibi-Usa was more than likely to get hurt.

Of course, Chibi-Usa came first. She always had with Serenity. With a determined expression, she pushed the door open and slipped out. She had been correct; Chibi-Usa was leading Hiead towards Endymion's chambers. Hiead's expression was calm, if not a bit smug. Chibi-Usa looked both frightened and excited; Serenity knew why.

Cursing silently like she had never cursed before, Serenity began to follow them. Her bare feet made no sound as she glided across the floor; they still didn't notice her. But Hiead obviously sensed her for once he glanced over his shoulder and shot her a superior smirk before turning back.

Damn.

Even Serenity was unprepared for what happened when Endymion opened the door to his chambers and came face-to-face with Hiead. There was a loud explosion later to be confirmed as a scream and Hiead was dodging to the side, avoiding a blow from the king. Serenity gasped and rushed forward to where Chibi-Usa was standing, horrified and fascinated.

"I have a feeling you used to be much faster than that," Hiead said coolly, smirking at Kind Endymion.

Endymion glared at him. "What are you doing here, boy?"

Hiead glanced at Serenity, smirked then tilted his head slightly in Endymion's direction. "I came to check out my competition," he said calmly. "It seems my first guess was right. It's nothing."

Endymion narrowed his cold blue eyes at Hiead, who matched the cold look with his own crimson eyes. Hiead was much calmer than Endymion, though, and seemed to be calculating and sizing the king up.

"Get out," Endymion ordered.

Hiead paused. "No, thank you."

Endymion snarled. "It wasn't a request. It was an order."

"I'm here as Usagi's guest," Hiead replied, earning a cold stare from Endymion. _No one_ addressed Serenity as Usagi anymore, not even the senshi. "Besides, you wouldn't want to upset your daughter, would you?"

"She's not mine, is she?" Chibi-Usa flinched; though she knew Hiead was her true father, she had grown up thinking Endymion was her birthfather. To hear him say such words hurt. Something flashed in Hiead's normally cold, emotionless eyes. Serenity recognized it; she had seen it on him many times before. Anger.

Serenity got to her feet, pushing Chibi-Usa behind her. "Stop it."

"Shut up," Endymion snapped.

"Stay out of it," Hiead said through clenched teeth.

Okay, that made her angry. "Small Lady, go to your room." She would _not_ allow her daughter to be subjected to this any further.

Chibi-Usa frowned. "Demo Okaasan--"

"Please."

The girl knew when she was beaten. She nodded once and embraced her mother before scampering down the hallway. Hiead's gaze turned to the girl even though his head didn't move. Endymion attempted to use that as an opening to attack, which was a mistake. Quickly Hiead moved to the side, leaving Endymion open to either the floor or Serenity.

Serenity gasped as the heavy weight of the king crashed upon her. She was still quite petite and Endymion was much taller. His body pinned her to the ground; panic and nausea welled up. "Endymion!" she screamed.

The king didn't have a chance to respond. The next thing either of them knew he was jerked to his feet and thrown to the side, ending with Hiead snarling at him furiously.

"Stay the hell away from her."

"Hiead--"

"Stay out of this, Usagi." He turned to her, his garnet eyes glinting dangerously. "_Usagi_."

Endymion hadn't gotten up from the floor, but he was smirking. That, of course, irritated Hiead. "What?!"

"Go ahead," he said to Serenity, sneering. "Go to him. But you know what happens once we're separated..."

Serenity took a steadying breath before she finally said in a firm, unwavering voice, "Endymion, I request your absence now. I'm going to have to speak to our guest about... Certain boundaries." She shot Hiead a tired but stern look; Hiead simply looked faintly amused. Damn him.

Endymion continued to smile smugly. "Fine." He stood, brushing off his elegant lavender clothes before stalking into his room. The slam was so hard and loud the walls shook. Serenity winced but Hiead remained unfazed.

"Wonderful boy you've got there," he said emotionlessly, smiling wickedly.

"Boy?" she repeated.

He snorted, giving her a sideways glance. "I won't honor him by calling him a man."

Serenity choked back a laugh; laughing now would be inappropriate. "You're just looking for trouble, aren't you, Hiead?" she demanded.

He began to walk back in the direction he had come from. "I'm surprised you remember my name after all these years."

Startled, Serenity followed him. "Of course I remember," she whispered. "You... You're Small Lady's father."

"Is that the brat's name?"

Her temper flared. "She's not a brat!"

Hiead paused just outside his bedroom. "No," he agreed slowly, turning to face her. His red eyes were alive and burning as he smirked at her. "She's my daughter. She's perfect."

Serenity's eyes widened. "Hiead, what--" He cut her off as he grasped her face, bringing his lips down upon hers in a crushing but certainly not unwanted kiss. Serenity struggled inwardly, unsure whether to respond, but he didn't give her time to. As quickly as he had grabbed her, he released her and strode into his room, shutting the door softly behind him. Serenity was left bewildered and dazed and confused... Did she still love Hiead? That was the only question on her mind.

Did she still love Hiead?


	9. Mahou

**:: Mirrors ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei

Sequel to _Haunted Eyes_

Rating: G

Pairings: Hiead+Usagi :: Chibi-Usa+Zero/Zero+Chibi-Usa

Warnings: none

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (rights to Sugisaki Yuriku). *sigh*

Notes: @_@ Aiya... This is so hard to write suddenly. *sobs* Gomen nasai! ;_;

Michi Hatabaki ~ @_@ I'll try... I swear, I'll try... *glares at her Muse* But he keeps giving me ideas for Yaoi Time instead of for this!

Mystery Muse: *smiles wickedly*

-_- See?

Bronwen ~ *sniffles* I was... Sworn at... *runs off crying*

Muse: ... Right...

Hikari no Tenshi ~ You graduated! Congrats! ^_^ I still have three more years of high school after this... *whimpers* Oh, merciful Hiead-sama, help me... @_@

Blue Angel ~ I fixed the error! ^^; Thank you... I feel so stupid... ;_;

Muse: Not stupid... You're just... Not smart.

-_- Thanks a lot... Oh, and BA-chan? Arigotou. ^^; Hiead-sama has a se~xy tummy... *giggles*

Marble Rose ~ *bluuuush* Um... Domo arigotou. ^^;;

DevilsDarling ~ Dun worry about anything... I have the perfect ending in mind, and if I can just get past one or two more chapters I ought to be on my way to FINALLY finishing this... x_x

Maiden Usagi ~ Oh, I'm sooooo glad you asked! *_* It just so happens that my new favorite character is our Mystery Muse here! (And, yes, I _do_ still love Hiead-sama...) It's... *drumroll* _Yamagi Kushida!_

Yamagi Muse: ... Moron.

*_* Kawaii Chibi! *glomps Yamagi Muse*

Yamagi Muse: *kicks and struggles* Get off! Off! _Off!_ And I'm _not short!_ _!!

*_* Isn't he kawaii? I'll give the link to a good pic of his at the end of the chapter, I promise... ^-^ Yamagi-kuuuun... @_@ Yamagi/Roose yaoi...

Yamagi Muse: That's right.

* * Chapter Eight: Mahou * *

_'I wonder where Hiead went?'_

Zero Enna made his way slowly down G.O.A's hallways, deep in thought. His expression seemed off-place on him, as Zero was more the type to simply take things for granted or shrug troubling thoughts off. But Hiead had been missing for three months and still no trace of him had been found. Slowly, people really were beginning to believe Zero and Clay's story-- Which was true, of course. It just seemed so... Weird.

_'I wonder how that girl-- Chibi-Usa? --I wonder how she is?'_

Was it true she was Hiead's daughter? They did have the same eerie red eyes, but that girl had seemed to much nicer, so much _cuter_ than Hiead. It was nearly unfathomable for her to be Hiead's daughter, alternate timeline or not.

"Zero-kun??"

His head snapped up in surprise; speak of the devil, there she was. Clothed in a pretty white dress fit for a princess, Zero found himself staring stupidly at her.

"Uh... Hi!" he said, regaining his composure and grinning. "What, did you come back to bring me with you?"

She smiled faintly at his humor, but her large ruby eyes were troubled, something that didn't go unnoticed by Zero. "Daijoubu ka?"

"H-hai."

He frowned. "Honto?"

Chibi-Usa hesitated then shook her head. "My... My father--"

"Hiead?" he interrupted, blinking rapidly. Hearing Hiead be called "father" was very, very creepy to him.

"No... My otousan." That's right. She'd called Hiead "Otousama", apparently seeing them as two very different people. And they probably were. She bit her lip and sniffled a little, making her seem very childish. "He... He..."

"What?" Zero asked, instantly concerned-- It was just concern, though, he hated to see girls cry. Once Ikhny, Hiead's partner, had broken down and cried and to this day Zero _still_ couldn't figure out what she'd been trying to say. For some reason, he felt Kizna had tricked him, but how or why he didn't know.

"He... He won't acknowledge me as his child anymore," she said in a small voice. "Now that he knows... Now that he's met Otousama..."

"He met Hiead?" That rang alarms in Zero's head. "Was there a fight?"

"Almost." Suddenly Chibi-Usa brightened. "And Otousama was amazing! Every time Otousan tried to attack him, he just stepped aside and never got hit! He's amazing!"

Zero frowned, pouting childishly. "I'm better than him," he muttered, glaring darkly at the wall beside him.

"Maybe," Chibi-Usa agreed thoughtfully, making Zero grin again.

Then a thought struck him. "Oi... Matte." She looked up at him. "Why are you here instead of back there?"

Chibi-Usa's happiness faded. "Oh... Well..." She coughed and shrugged, looking away quickly. "I... Just wanted to get away for a while. It would take them longer to find me here than anywhere at home. Besides," she added somewhat shyly, "I kind of wanted to see you again."

Zero blinked then smiled. "Suge."

She blinked then laughed, nodding. "Hai," she agreed. "Suge."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Hiead rested his back comfortable against the wall, keeping his expression blank as he watched Usagi -- he still refused to refer to her as Serenity -- talk to a small group of females wearing the shortest skirts he'd ever seen. Not that he'd seen many in the first place...

"Anno... Your Highness?"

Serenity glanced over her shoulder at Hiead when one of the women, one with short blue hair and a blue visor over her eyes, pointed Hiead out. She frowned faintly, at which Hiead allowed the corner of his mouth to curl in a defiant smirk.

"Ignore him," she said, shooting Hiead a dark look. "He's unimportant right now."

His eyes narrowed. Unimportant? Hiead Gner was _never_, at any point in time, unimportant. That had been a huge mistake.

"Am I, now, Usagi?" he fairly growled. Serenity stiffened and another woman, a tall one with feirce green eyes and brunette hair pulled into a high ponytail, quickly moved in front of the queen. 

"Just who do you think you are, addressing her by that name?" she snapped.

"Mako-chan, please," Serenity said pleadingly. "Ignore him. We need to find Small Lady before anything else!"

Hiead's face grew blank again, though something indescribable flickered in his ruby eyes. "She's missing?" he asked, his voice soft and deadly, carrying an icey threat on the edges.

Serenity hesitated. "Well..."

"Who are you?" the brunette demanded, electricity crackling in her hands. Though surprised, Hiead refused to show it. He simply stared at the energy in her hands, wondering if this was the past, why couldn't anyone in his time use such magic? Was this the origin of EX?

"Mako-chan, please--"

"He's planning on hurting you, Serenity-sama--"

"Iie, he's not," Serenity insisted.

"Demo--"

"He's Small Lady's father!"

Silence filled the air. The tall brunette (her name was Makoto) straightened her pose, the energy diminishing in her hands. She stared at Hiead for a long moment; he returned the gaze coldly. She dared a step forward, then another, then another. Hiead quickly decided that should she try to touch him, he would not hesitate in harming her.

"He is," Makoto said flatly. "They've got the same eyes; it's unmistakable."

"Masaka," the blue-haired woman murmured, shaking her head.

"Serenity-sama?" a blonde girl with a bright orange bow in her hair questioned, looking at her queen oddly.

Before she could be questioned any more, Hiead spoke up. "If you're looking to find the brat, she won't be here."

Serenity's head jerked up and she glared at him. "Small Lady is not a brat," she snapped.

He ignored her. "She probably went back to G.O.A."

"G.O.A.?" a raven-haired woman inquired, looking at Serenity oddly. "What is G.O.A.?"

Serenity didn't answer. Her gaze was fixed on Hiead, strong, unwavering and thoughtful. He kept staring back at her, scowling.

"She's probably with Zero."

Perfect. As though Hiead wanted anyone carrying his blood associating with the likes of Zero.

"Probably," he agreed flatly, his piercing, cold, calculating eyes searching her. She turned her gaze slightly.

"So are you going to go?" Endymion's voice said, startling them all visibly-- All but Hiead, of course. He'd sensed the king's presence long ago.

"I need to get Small Lady back," Serenity said softly.

Endymion smirked. "Go, then. Get her back. But understand this, wife. If you leave again, the magic dies. This world will die. Unless the boy stays, of course," he added, leering at Hiead.

Hiead blinked. "It's rude to call someone superior to you a boy," he stated.

"What?" Endymion snarled, eyes narrowing.

Serenity shook her head. _'I can't leave Hiead here... The place will be gone by the time I come back. No, that's too risky... Demo... I can't just kill off everyone... Can I?'_

Why was it she that had to make these horrible decisions?

(http://www.satinflame.net/resuko/megami/pics/caps/yamagi/y10.jpg) *SQUEEEE!* Yamagi-kun's rare arrogant moment! *_*

And (http://www.satinflame.net/resuko/megami/pics/caps/yamagi/y19.jpg) *_* I don't know why, but I _adore_ this picture... He's so... Intense... *swoon* Chiiiiibi...

*yaaawn* .o Tiiired... I've been writing like crazy today. @_@ Must finish this fic... Then back to Yaoi Time! *_*

Yamagi Muse: -_- Wonderful...

*giggles* And Yamagi-angst...

Yamagi Muse: I can't wait. _

^^;;;

*squeals* OMG! OMG! @_@ *faints* Get A Dream is _such_ a **_Sugoi sugoi sugoi_**song! @_@ Yamagi-kun... *dreamy sigh* Such a biiishie singing voice... And Roose-kun! Kawaiiness! And _Hiead-sama!_ *swoon* *hyperventilating from the excitement of hearing Yamagi-kun sing*


	10. Mutual Feelings

**:: Mirrors ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei

Sequel to _Haunted Eyes_

Rating: PG

Pairing: Hiead/Usagi :: Chibi-Usa+Zero/Zero+Chibi-Usa

Warnings: OOC, mild language

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (rights to Sugisaki Yuriku). *sigh*

Notes: *siiiigh* Nearing the end here, I swear... @_@ Yay... Then back to angsty Yaoi Time... Yamagi Muse: -_-;; Freak...

Maiden Usagi ~ *squeals* Isn't he _adorable?_ *swoon* Yamagi-kuuuuun... Er... I've never watched Digimon: Tamers so I have _no_ idea who that is. ^^;;;;

Sailor Star Scream ~ *sweatdrop* O-okay...

Blue Angel ~ ^^; Thank you... I, too, love Hiead/Zero rivalry. *squeals* Especially when it leads to fistfighting... *_* Curriculum 02... *drool*

Marble Rose ~ Oh... Would you? I'd worship you forever... @_@

Blue Moon ~ _ I hate her! I do I do I do! The best repairer is Saki! _Saki Mimori!!_

Yamagi Muse: Um... Right...

Arashi ~ O_o What? Are you saying I'm crazy??

Yamagi Muse: Yep.

I... I'm not crazy! I'm normal! _Nooooorrrrrmaaaaallll!_

Yamagi Muse: Very convincing. *rolls eyes*

Hehe... ^^;;; *posessively clutches Yamagi and Roose tapes*

Yamagi Muse: O_O Where the hell did you get those?!

From the goddess Yaten. *_* Waii...

Yamagi Muse: *tackles D* Give me those tapes!

Oo; No! They're mine! _Get your own!_

* * Chapter Nine: Mutual Feelings * *

_'I... I wonder if he's okay?'_

The thought of Hiead just suddenly disappearing frightened Ikhny Allecto. In fact, anything Hiead did frightened her in general. Yet she couldn't help wonder how he was doing. The well being of her partner was part of her responsibility as Repairer, after all.

Ikhny sighed and stood, taking her tray with her. She couldn't eat; she hadn't had a decent appetite since Hiead had become her partner, really.

What she saw in the doorway, though, made her freeze. The tray slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor, the sound echoing through the room. Everyone else stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

Hiead stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets and his garnet eyes raking the room. He must not have been satisfied with what he saw, for he almost immediately turned and left.

"H-Hiead-san?" she stammered. Then she ran after him. "Hiead-san!"

He didn't stop until she had run in front of him. Instantly his expression hardened and she flinched, taking a few cautious steps back. For a good long few moments, nothing was said, but finally she managed a weak smile and a bow. "Welcome back, Hiead-san."

"Hmph." He walked around her and continued his way down the hall. Ikhny was at a loss of what to do, but the fact that he hadn't threatened her yet was encouraging. She moved to walk with him.

"Hiead-san--"

He turned on her, fixing his coldest glare on her. "What?"

She hesitated, wringing her hands nervously. The action annoyed him, but she couldn't help herself. He made her so jumpy; Hiead was a dangerous, dangerous person, and unpredictable, too. "I... Are you looking for something?"

"No." He started to walk again and she blurted, "Can I help?"

He froze, his shoulders stiffening. He whirled around and grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her into the nearest wall. She whimpered softly as her glasses were knocked sideways.

"You can help me," he said coldly, "By leaving me the hell alone."

Meekly, she nodded. He started to draw back, paused, then said in a somewhat reluctant voice, "If you see a girl with red eyes, tell her I'm looking for her." It was a command, not a request, and Ikhny was too frightened to ask why or who the girl was. This time she allowed him to walk away.

But wait... Hiead was stopping again? Ikhny hesitated, turning her head back to him.

He... He was talking, actually _associating_, with another female! She was wearing old repairer clothes and had the longest, waviest blonde hair Ikhny had ever seen. She looked anxious as she spoke to Hiead, and to Ikhny's surprise, he didn't appear angry with her, though he did look the part. But then, if Hiead wasn't in one of his happy sadistic moods, he always looked kind of angry.

Suddenly Hiead grabbed her and threw her against the wall, keeping her pinned there by her arms. Ikhny winced; she knew the feeling all to well.

Hiead was leaning close to the girl, whispering something in her ear, a faint smirk on his face. Whatever he said, it made the girl blush furiously.

Then she _shoved_ him! When Hiead didn't retaliate, Ikhny felt she was dreaming. He simply stared at the girl, that smug smirk still on his lips. He said something Ikhny couldn't hear, but she could hear the girl's response all too well.

"Don't you _dare_, damn it! Now is not the time!"

Ikhny felt her own face grow warm at the implications those few words held, but tried to shake free of them. Hiead wasn't like _that._ He hated people; he hated everyone. He wouldn't--

He grabbed the girl again, this time in somewhat of an embrace. Ikhny's eyes widened and she quickly hid around the nearest corner, unable to turn her eyes away the entire time.

The girl was struggling in Hiead's grip, trying to push him away but he wouldn't allow it. The biggest shock came, though, when he kissed her.

_Kissed_ her. Ikhny was dumbfounded and at a loss of what to think. Hiead was acting so out of character it wasn't even funny-- Though his kiss seemed to be completely in character, harsh and domineering.

Ikhny quickly fled. This wasn't her place to be, and it was creeping her out anyways...

* * *

"You know, I thought you sounded familiar when I first met you."

Chibi-Usa grinned at him, hanging upside down from one of the exercise bars on the wall. "Honto?" she asked.

Zero blushed and turned his head to the side, coughing. Chibi-Usa made a small 'eep'-ing sound and quickly pushed her skirt to cover her legs. "Yeah," he said.

"Doushite?" she asked, swinging precariously while one hand clutched at her skirt so Zero would speak to her without looking at the wall.

"I dunno. Maybe you sound like your mother?"

She smiled again. "I'd be flattered to think so. Okaasan is a beautiful woman."

"I-I'm sure she is," Zero agreed hesitantly. Why was he here? Maybe because it was one of those rare days Azuma wasn't up for driving their heads into the ground with all the training they usually had to do. He hadn't seen Clay for a while, Kizna was most likely with Ikhny and Yamagi... Well, Yamagi was probably hiding from Roose's repairer, Wrecka. Or even his own repairer, Tsukasa.

Chibi-Usa sighed and gripped the bar with both hands, swinging down to the floor. "Rejection hurts," she said sadly.

Zero winced slightly. She was talking about her father. Not her biological one, her substitute father. He had practically disowned her in front of Hiead, her true father, and Chibi-Usa couldn't seem to get over the hurt and disappointment. "I can't honestly say I understand how that feels," he said.

"I'd hope not," she replied. "It hurts. A lot."

She shook her head. "Nah. Don't worry about it." Then she stretched, yawning as though she were tired. "When's dinner?" she asked.

"Anytime," Zero replied cheerfully. Maybe if he kept himself in good spirits, she would do the same. The only thing he couldn't deal with was a crying girl. "But what about your mother? Don't you think she's worried about you?"

Chibi-Usa sighed. "Probably... But I don't wanna go home yet." Zero shrugged and they walked outside, deciding to wander the hallways.

"Zero-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Why... Why do you want to be a pilot?"

Zero shot her a suspicious look, both hands behind his head as he walked. "How do you know about that?"

She shrugged. "Okaasan told me a story... Of how she met Otousama, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." Zero paused. "If I become a pilot, I can kill Victim and more energy will be allocated to my colony... That's where my mother is. She's... Very sick," he finally finished, swallowing a little. In all honesty, he hadn't given much thought to the rapidly fading memories of his mother since he'd arrived on G.O.A.

"Why does my otousama want to be a pilot?"

Zero made a face. He really didn't like Chibi-Usa calling Hiead that; it made him feel he had to be much, much more careful around the girl, otherwise if Hiead found out he'd pound him into the ground. "I don't know. No offense, but Hiead's pretty crazy and unpredictable."

"You don't get along with him well?" she asked, surprised.

"No one gets along with Hiead well."

"Oh..."

Chibi-Usa paused in her walking, Zero soon doing the same. He turned to give her a puzzled look. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"... But he particularly dislikes you, ne?" she asked, almost sadly.

"Yeah," he admitted. "The feeling's mutual."

"Zero-kun..."

"Gomen."

"Daijoubu." Chibi-Usa folded her arms over her chest, sighing. "He's really not that bad, though, Zero-kun."

He snorted. "You could have fooled me."

"Zero-kun!"

"Gomen," he apologized again.

She hesitated. "He... He let me sleep with him once when he was at my home."

Zero's eyes widened. "_What?!_"

Chibi-Usa realized what he was thinking and flushed, delivering a good hard kick to his shins. "Not like that!" she cried. "Hentai!"

"Itte," he whined, rubbing his leg.

There was a loud smirk from behind, and both turned to see Hiead Gner, smiling strangely. "Nice kick," he said softly, "Musume..."

*squeals* Fun-ness! @_@ I'm beginning to let the Zero/Chibi-Usa thing grow on me, ne? ^^; Goooomen! I'll try to stay on the Hiead/Usagi track thingy, but it's hard... Yamagi-kun is _still_ giving me Yaoi Time ideas! *blush* Yamagi and Roose during Christmas, in the mountains... The coldness... Must keep warm by—

Yamagi: *blushes and whacks D on the head* Be quiet! _

*giggles* Yaoi Time... @_@ Oh, and minna-san! D-chan will have a Yamagi shrine up soon, very soon, as soon as she gets reply from someone about being able to use their pics... *sigh* I wish I knew how to make my own screencaps... Or at least could order the manga or artbook online, but noooo, Mother has to be mean about it... *grumbles*

Yamagi: ... D-chan is done now. -_-;


	11. Reflections

**:: Mirrors ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei

Sequel to _Haunted Eyes_

Rating: G

Pairings: none

Warnings: SHORT, OOC

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (rights to Sugisaki Yuriku). *sigh*

Notes: @_@ I swear, Get A Dream is the best song _ever_... *swoons* Yamagi-kun has such an _awesome_ voice... And Hiead-sama, too, of course... And Roose sound so _cute..._ And even _Clay..._ Just... Wow... *siiiigh*

Michi Hatabaki ~ Err... *thinks and sweatdrops* Good point...

Yamagi: I do _not_ have a hentai mind!

... *points to fics Shadows and Payback*

Yamagi: ... Those mean nothing! Oo; *blush*

Riiiiight...

Marie ~ .o Please... I beg you... Don't do that... It's really more annoying than flattering...

Blue Angel ~ *snickers as images of Hiead ruling the earth come to mind* Oh, my... The horror... The destruction... *giggles* ^^;

Chika ~ Goooomen! I'm trying to work on it, but everything I write is too choppy! _ I'm trying, I swear... *points to Yamagi* Blame him! _Blame him!_

Yamagi: Why me?!

You and your yaoi ideas! *sniff*

Yamagi: ... *sweatdrop*

Marble Rose ~ It's up! It's ready! Yay! But I do agree... Who better than Yamagi-kun? *_*

Yamagi: Roose? Hiead?

... Not everyone wanted to hear that...

Yamagi: ... *sweatdrop*

Tsunami-chan ~ EEEEE! *glomps the plushie* Thank yooouuu! A Hiead _and_ a Yamagi plushie! What could be better??

Yamagi: A Roose?

... Not everyone wanted to hear that... ^^;

Yamagi: *coughs* ...

AnimaeChina ~ I dunno... Shortly after I wrote my first complete shounen ai story, _Adoration_ I suppose. *_* I love MK, it opened me up to the world of yaoi writing... *siiigh* Much easier than GW, it is... And Get A Dream isn't Yamagi-kun's image song; he just has a solo in it. *_* Yamagi-kun... And Hiead... Have beautiful voices... And Roose and Clay's are adorable... And Zero's is cool... *dreamy land*

* * Chapter Ten: Reflections * *

Makoto leaned against the wall, gazing sadly out the window. "Do you think we did the right thing, letting her go?" she asked.

At first no one answered, but finally a girl with long blonde hair spoke up, smiling cheerfully. "Of course. Serenity-sama deserves to have what she really wants for once."

"After all," the woman with short blue hair and sad eyes started, "She _has_ been watching over the earth for centuries now... Many of them. If what she and Hiead said is true -- and I have no doubt that it is -- then she has gone centuries without him." She hesitated before saying thickly, "She _does_ deserve this."

"Endymion was awfully angry," the woman with blonde hair said softly.

"Well, he did tell her she could go, ne?" a beautiful woman with raven hair demanded. "She merely took him up on the offer. And if that boy--"

"Hiead," the blue-haired woman, Ami, interrupted.

"-- Is also telling the truth, then earth will be destroyed eventually anyway, and probably soon. Best to let everyone die naturally now instead of all of them having to suffer the future attack of..." The woman's voice trailed off.

"Victim, Rei," Ami supplied. "They were called Victim."

"Right."

"So any way we cut it, we're going to die sooner or later," said Makoto slowly. "Perhaps this Victim somehow has a way to eat our powers, otherwise Serenity-sama would have been able to protect us. Demo..."

"Nani?" Ami inquired, interested. The blonde woman, Minako, fidgeted nervously and also awaited Makoto's thoughts.

"I wonder... Why some people lived?"

Ami was hesitant to answer this time. "Do you mean... Zion?"

"Exactly."

Rei seemed to want to say something, but couldn't. Finally, though, she managed, in a small voice, to murmur, "I... I had a vision a short while ago, about a week or so before that Hiead G... G..."

"Gner," Ami supplied.

"Right. Anyway, I had one before he came and I... Didn't really want to tell anyone, but..."

"But?" Makoto encouraged.

Rei sighed. "I saw people... Men. Most of them were men. There was only one girl in front of them all, then another appeared. The first one looked about fifteen; the second looked just like Serenity-sama."

"Go on," Ami said eagerly when Rei paused.

"The one that looked like Serenity-sama touched the girl, then two boys. They started to glow simultaneously, then other people started pulsing with the same glow, but it wasn't synchronized like the three she had touched."

"Then what?"

Rei opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly winced. Seconds later a small flash of pain shocked Ami; they were dying. Slowly but surely, they were beginning to die.

"It's happening," she whispered.

"Let it happen," Rei murmured as she allowed herself to sink to the floor. "Let's not speak from now on. I want to die with Serenity-sama's sweet smile in my mind and her voice echoing in my head."

The other woman silently agreed as they all took a seat beside the Mars princess. It would be their final moments together; they had to make them special.

* * *

"Kaasan! _Okaasan!_" Chibi-Usa screamed as she ducked to the side, scrambling to get out of the room. Where was her mother?? "Okaasan!"

"Small Lady!" Serenity -- No, she looked much more like Usagi now except with her hair let down -- rushed in, embracing her daughter tightly. "You're lucky your father knew you would be--" She cut herself off as she realized what was going on.

Hiead and Zero were going at it, trading punches and kicks like nothing either girl had ever seen. It looked as though they had done it many times before and were simply performing some kind of strange ritual, but their expressions were too angry for that. Especially Hiead's, as Zero looked a tad more frightened than he did mad.

Usagi tightened her grip around Chibi-Usa and prayed... Prayed... Using Hiead's distraction to her advantage...

When she opened her eyes again, she was standing before the Time Gates just as she had hoped, Chibi-Usa in her arms. But only one thing was wrong... Pluto wasn't there.

It was completely deserted.

Gooomen, minna-san, that it's so short. But if I kept writing it would turn out worse than it already is. -_- This fic is falling to pieces around me... *sigh* And I'd much rather write more of _Challenge for a Kiss_, my current MK fic. Gomen nasai! D-chan's on a serious MK kick and would much rather read and write that than crossovers at the moment.

I sincerely apologize but will try my best to finish this. Or maybe I just don't like it anymore because of Hiead's character... He's much too _nice_ in this. Ugh. It kinda makes me feel sick, really... But I _won't_ leave this unfinished. I'll try to wrap it up in the next chapter or two and be done so you all can stop waiting and I can get to doing what I really want to do. Again, I apologize... I still love crossovers, just not as much as I used to. *glomps Yu-sama* Though I will definitely read and review any MK/SM crossovers providing it's a couple I approve of... *hint hint*. ^_~

And now I'm done boring you people. D-chan is signing out.


	12. Of Sorrow, Disappointment and Failure

**:: Mirrors ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei

Sequel to _Haunted Eyes_

Rating: PG

Pairing: Chibi-Usa+Zero

Warnings: Hiead being cruel, basically...

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (rights to Sugisaki Yuriku). *sigh*

Notes: ^^; Dear God, I'm actually updating. Strange, how watching the Harry Potter movie can give me the strangest inspirations...

* * Chapter Eleven: Of Sorrow, Disappointment and Failure * *

"... Kaasan?"

Usagi barely heard the frightened whisper as her daughter left the protective encircle of her arms. "Doko... Where are we-- This **can't** be the Time Gates?!"

Tugging at the old repairer uniform, Usagi moaned in distress, hand running through her blonde hair and clutching her bangs. "Hai," she said with great reluctance.

"Demo..." Chibi-Usa appeared panicked. "Where's Puu? Where is she?! Okaasan, she's not **here**! What's going on?!"

Usagi sobbed rather than answered, sinking to her knees. Only one word escaped her lips, falling in what was akin to a mantra. "Iie, iie, iie..."

"Okaasan!" The red-eyed child knelt beside her mother, tears of fear rather than sorrow spilling down her still round, babyish cheeks. She was on her way to becoming a woman, yes, but she was clearly still a child. "You have to tell me... What's going on. Okaasan, you have to **explain** everything to me! I'm sick of being left in the dark!"

Exhaling shakily, Usagi nodded numbly. She seemed incapable of forming words at the moment, but was perfectly capable of screaming when a strong hand suddenly clamped down on one shoulder and spun her around to meet furious, cat-like eyes.

"I think," Hiead breathed dangerously, "that I also deserve an explanation. Don't you?"

"H-Hiead..." she said weakly, seeming to shrink deeper within herself. "Iie, iie... You couldn't have gotten here... You **couldn't** have..."

Glaring angrily, he maneuvered to grip her tightly with both hands, forcing her to see the awed and excited Zero behind him. "We aren't called the Godboys of the G.O.A. for nothing."

"_Suge_..." Zero was whispering in delight. "This is just... Unbelievable!"

Scowling in scorn, Hiead went back to ignoring the cobalt-eyed teen and focusing his attention on the trembling blonde in his grasp. "Talk. Now. Don't think I'll hesitate to hurt you again."

"Otousama," Chibi-Usa began to protest when he cut her off with a dark look as well.

"And don't think I'll hesitate to hurt **you**, either," he snapped. "Might I remind you I don't have nearly as much of a conscience as that brown-haired idiot."

Zero snapped to attention the instant the insult left the silver-haired candidate's lips. "Who's an idiot?" he demanded, taking a menacing step towards him. "Who?!"

Before Hiead could retort, a murmur passed Usagi's lips. "It's my fault..."

That got everyone's attention. Surprised, Chibi-Usa stared at her mother. "What's your fault, Okaasan?" Zero merely looked skeptical while Hiead simply waited for her to continue, expression emotionless.

"Without Endymion and I connected, without both of us sharing out powers mutually, without me... Crystal Tokyo fell apart."

"Crystal what?" Zero interrupted, but Chibi-Usa had gone pale and distracted Usagi more.

"Fell... Apart? You mean--"

"So everyone there died," Hiead said shortly, ignoring the pained cry that emitted from his daughter. "How does that explain **this**?"

Usagi chewed on her lower lip, her golden bangs hiding her eyes in shadow. "... It's not just Crystal Tokyo. My world... My entire dimension... Without the ginzuishou there... If I take it away after its finally been stabilized, the entire timeline falls to pieces."

"Demo," Chibi-Usa protested weakly, "Puu-chan--"

"I don't know," came the frightened answer. "I don't know why she isn't here anymore... It doesn't make sense, it doesn't, it doesn't..."

Zero had wandered over to a cracked mirror, running his fingers across it delicately. What he saw made him frown. "Victim..."

Usagi glanced up. "... That's the earliest form of Victim." She shuddered. "Because I left... Because I let the world fall, Victim could come out of hiding. They didn't have to fear the ginzuishou's power anymore... It's my fault. Your entire timeline... It's all my fault."

Hiead's blood-coloured eyes darkened and, with speed that shocked the blonde girl, he snatched the silver chain hidden beneath her shirt, breaking it easily and clutching what appeared to be a large crystal in his hand. "Hiead--"

"What are you **doing**?" Zero demanded, prepared to attack the other teen at any given moment.

"So Victim fears this little thing?" he said calmly, completely ignoring the other candidate. Naturally, it only proceeded to piss Zero off but with Usagi so close to Hiead and Chibi-Usa clearly willing to attempt to break up any fight that would start, he held back. "It seems a useless object to me."

"It's far from useless," Usagi snapped, suddenly seeming to regain her regal mannerisms. "It's very powerful, probably nearly as powerful as your Goddesses."

"Yes, but Victim has clearly evolved beyond what it used to be," Hiead replied coolly. "They won't fear this anymore. It's useless."

"Then what--"

"Your only choice," he interrupted, glaring cold daggers at her, "is to come back. Go to the G.I.S., where the goddesses and Dr. Rivoulde is. Have them examine this."

"That's right!" Zero said suddenly, eyes gleaming. "Teela might know what to do with it. She's the ultimate Goddess pilot."

Hiead scowled, but Usagi was nodding slowly in agreement. "It seems a good idea..."

"It's the only way you can pay us back for creating this hell," Hiead said icily, carelessly tossing the ginzuishou back at her. She caught it, clutching it to her chest protectively. Glancing up at him, she winced to see him glaring at her with sheer anger. Every bad thing that had happened in his life... He was probably blaming her for it right now. And, quite honestly, she didn't blame him. She **had** created their hell. She might as well be the one to end it, or at least try to have a part.

"Okaasan?" Chibi-Usa asked tentatively, touching her elbow.

Wiping unspilled tears from her eyes, Usagi nodded and stood. She'd made many mistakes; leaving her world, sleeping with Hiead, indirectly destroying the last defense against the early Victim, betrayed her friends... She couldn't make it right, not with a thousand... No, not even with millions and millions of years of life, but she could do her part in making it better.

"You'll come with me, ne, Musume?" she asked softly, smiling weakly.

Chibi-Usa glanced from Hiead to her mother, eyes saddening as realization sank in. "Hai, Okaasan."

Basically, her mission had failed. She wasn't sure how exactly it had happened, but Hiead completely hated her mother now, even if that hate wasn't mutual. And Hiead wasn't one to easily forgive, especially if he had such a firm hold on his hatred.

"You won't be staying on the G.O.A.?" Zero was asking. Chibi-Usa glanced at him before smiling shyly, shaking her head in a negative.

"Iie, my Okaasan needs me," she whispered. He nodded in understanding, giving her an encouraging grin.

Even if it had failed for her mother, that didn't mean it had to end up the same way for her right? Living in this new dimension would be scary, but...

It couldn't be all **that** bad.

**:: Owari ::**

Um... Yeah. That's the end. I know I probably disappointed a lot of the Hiead/Usagi fans, but that's just the way I saw this turning out. Quite honestly... Hiead's a cold bastard. And this was a huge U-turn from the fic, but I feel confident enough in how it worked out.

So this is it. The end. Review or don't, I honestly don't care. But give me your honest opinion, OK?

Now, to work on OTHER fics that badly need updating... -.-


End file.
